


hot brown morning potion

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla tries a hot brown morning potion at an inn.





	hot brown morning potion

Rayla yawned as she and Callum sat in a corner of an inn they had spent the night in. The snow had made it dangerous to sleep outside, and now the two of them were eating breakfast. Rayla of course, wore her hood as to not be recognized as an elf.

 

The air was filled with the delicious scent of food and drinks, and all humans happily chatted with each other. The tavern girl had put down two cups of hot brown morning potions at their table, telling them their food would arrive in five minutes.

 

Rayla stared at the liquid with suspicion, not fully convinced that it was safe to drink.

 

“Callum, what’s that?”

 

“That? It’s a hot brown morning potion. It’s perfect to drink if you’re tired since it makes you alert?”

 

“Wait… a potion? It does not include something overly weird right? And no dark magic? I’m just making sure.”

 

Callum shook his head.

 

“It has neither of those. It’s a liquid made of special grounded beans.”

 

“Beans?”

 

The prince nodded.

 

“Yeah. There’s nothing strange in it, and like I said, it’s good in the morning.”

 

The elf still looked at the drink with a bit of doubt, but shrugged.

 

“And you’re sure it won’t kill me?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Okay, here goes nothing.”

 

Rayla held the cup high, and took a deep sip. As she swallowed, she grimaced.

 

“That is disgusting.”

 

“It’s an acquired taste.”

 

“But I want to have more.”

 

“Well, that’s the typical reaction.”


End file.
